gumball_final_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Fight (Part 2)
This is the second and final part of The Final Fight Saga. It is also the season finale overall. Summary Lily, Anais, and Cobby jr all get arrested, but Hot Dog somehow escapes. Could this be the end of the Cymbio, and Elmore once and for all? Characters Cymbio Dr. Budur Anais Cobby Jr. Lilly Hot Dog Eloisa Wilkes ( at the ending only ) Transcript ( the episode starts what happend in the ending of the first part ) Anais: ( angry to Hot Dog ) thanks to you, beacuse you drank the fuel, we gonna be arrested! Hot Dog: what?! i thought it was coke! Lilly: guys, is no time to fight! we must do something! Hot Dog: i know! if you kids stay here and fight the robots, so can i help the others and my brother! Lilly: thats sound like a good plan! Hot Dog: ( runs away ) se you kids later! Anais: ( takes up her weapon with Lilly and Cobby Jr. ) lets do this! ( they fight the robots, but get arrested ) ( theme song ) ( in the robot jail ) Robot Gurdian: now, dont escape! ( Lilly,Anais,Cobby Jr. and Pac sits down and sees a sitting glitching robot who is doing something ) Anais: who are you? glitching robot: ( with glitching voice ) i am one of the scraped robots from Dr.Budur. i was suppose destroy Elmore, but i was failed, beacuse my voice was glitching and i haunted at nights. Lilly: ( sees his hand ) what is that? glitching robot: it is stone, but in this 3 years, i have tried to make a key so i can get out of this flipping jail and be free. but you kids are much younger than me, so i give you the key. Anais: shall you not come with us? you can be free at Elmore! glitching robot: look at me! i am a glitching robot who is haunted and i would scare other people! ( sighs ) you are younger than me and you deserve it. ( reaches out his hand so he can give the key to the kids ) come on...take it. before the guardian robots se me! Lilly: ( takes the key ) thank, kind robot. ( kisses the glitching robots cheek ) Anais: dont kiss it! dont you know what it have been! Pac: quick,Lilly! unlock the door! ( Lilly unlocks the door and waves goodbye to the glitching robot ) glitching robot: ( waves ) goodbye...nice...children...( dies ) Anais: now lets go! ( runs away with Cobby Jr. and Pac, Lilly stands and sees the glitching robot and wispers " bye,friend" and runs away with the others ) ( while in Dr.Budurs hallway, Hot Dog is hiding two Gurdian Robots and the youngest and Pac commes ) Hot Dog: i thought that you where in robot jail! Lilly: well, a scraped robot from Dr.Budur gave us a key of stone and now, we shall fight Dr.Budur once for all! Cobby Jr.: but how shall we get pass the Robot Guardians?! they even have weapons bigger than ours! Hot Dog: ( thinks ) hmmm....i know! while i make them chase me, you kids attack them! Anais: great idea! Hot Dog: stay here first! ( goes to the Gurdian Robots ) hey,stinkies! Gurdian Robots: ( turns around ) Hot Dog: ( making faces and sticks out his tounge ) nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh! Cobby Jr.: what on earth is Hot Dog doing? Lilly: wait, i think he has a idea! Gurdian Robots: ( looks really mad at Hot Dog ) Hot Dog: nah nah nah nah nah nah! come and take me if you can you dingas. Gurdian Robot 1: HOW DARE YOU! COME OVER HERE! ( chases Hot Dog togheter with Gurdian Robot 2 ) Hot Dog: ( sticks his tounge to the Gurdian Robots, wich makes them more angry ) Gurdian Robot 2: ( takes a walkie talkie ) Dr.Budur! we have a purple dog who looks like Sullvan! Dr.Budur: ( in the walke talkie ) that must be Sullvans idiot brother Hot Dog! take him fast! ( Gurdian Robots chase Hot Dog and now, Hot Dog is surrounded by them ) Hot Dog: uh-oh! ( but, Anais,Lilly and Cobby Jr. attack the robots behind and they fall into the ground ) Hot Dog: thanks, kids! Lilly: ( pulls up Hot Dog ) you welcome! Pac: come on! we must now free the others! ( runs with Hot Dog,Lilly,Anais and Cobby Jr. ) Gurdian Robot 2: ( takes out the walkie talkie ) Dr.Budur! the purple dog escaped with three kids and one brown dog! Dr.Budur: ( on the walkie talkie ) what?! you fool! now i must let out him and attack them! and i mean of course. Sullvan! *Whistles* Sullvan: Yes, sir? Dr. Budar: Those kids escaped! You need to get them! Sullvan: Ok. But one more thing. Dr. Budar Yeah? (Sullvan unzips a zipper on his back, revealing that he was Hot Dog all along.) Dr. Budar: WHAT!? Hot Dog: Wait. This isn't a costume party? Dr. Budar: Wait! If you're Hot Dog, then who's- (Later.) Cobby Jr: Hurry! We need to get out of here asap! Hot Dog! Hurry up! Hot Dog: Ok! Coming! Lily: We gotta get outta here! (Buckles seat belt.) (While everyone is getting ready for take-off, Hot Dog unzips a zipper on his back, revealing that he was Sullvan all along.) Anais: Ok! I think were ready- *gasp* Sullvan: (Holds up lazer.) I'll do the rest myself, kids... Hehehe....(Shots lazer.) All: AAHHHH!! (Cuts to black.) ( Cuts back to Dr.Budur ) Dr.Budur: he did it! ( laughs evil ) he have take those idiotic kids finally! Hot Dog: ( stares in horror ) NOOO! ( runs away ) Dr.Budur: oy! come back here fool! ( Hot Dog runs to Dr.Budurs Hallway and sees Lilly,Cobby Jr.Anais and Pac laying on the ground and they wake up ) Hot Dog: kids, are you all right? Lilly: yes, but Sullvan took our abilities and now, Pac cant talk. Pac: ( yelps ) Hot Dog: ( stares at the youngest and Pac in horror and looks at Sullvan angry ) how, how could you? you shooted at poor little kids! Sullvan: well, what shall you do about it? Hot Dog: ( angry ) AAAAAAAH! ( attacks Sullvan and they fights ) you are not my brother that i know! ( Anais,Lilly and Cobby Jr. and Pac stares in horror at Hot Dog ) real Sullvan should never do something like that! Sullvan: ( punches Hot Dog in the face and chokes him ) hehehehe....( Lilly,Anais and Cobby Jr. and Pac gets up and stares in horror ) i have changed, but this is my ultimate form! soon, i gonna get powers with Dr.Budur and we can rule the world! Hot Dog: kids...free the others! fast! dont worry about me! ( the kids and Pac runs away and Hot Dog kicks Sullvan on his leg so he falls down and they countiniue to fight ) ( at Dr.Budur ) Mabel: ( sees the youngest and Pac and whispers ) its you! Cobby Jr.: sshh! ( unlocks the cage and they go free and Dr.Budur turns around ) Dr.Budur: WHAT THE?! Gumball: you have gone to far,Dr.Budur! Cobby: lets do this! Dr.Budur: ( talks in his Walkie Talkie ) Sullvan, come here fast! Sullvan: ( stop fighting and runs away ) Hot Dog: Hey! Come back!! ( runs after him ) ( at Dr.Budur ) Sullvan: im here! Dr.Budur: now, attack them! ( Sullvan looks back and sees a worried Martha and Hot Dog and they fight ) ( they all fight Dr.Budur and Sullvan ) (You do the fight scene. lol.) Dr. Budar: ENOUGH!!! I AM DONE WITH ALL OF THIS NONSENSE! SULLVAN! Sullvan: Yeah? Dr. Budar: Bring out the big guns! Sullvan: Yes, sir. (Eyes become dark, with white pupils.) All: Huh? Sullvan: (Voice glitches.) You-You Should not-no-not have c-c-come he-he-here... (Earthquake.) Anais: WHAT'S HAPPENING!!?? (With a snap of his fingers, Sullvan forms a tornado.) All but Hot Dog: AAHH!! (Tries to run away, but gets sucked in.) (Meanwhile, a bunch of dogs from the last part are shown on a field.) Dog: Moo. Dog 2: I'm a frog. Dog 3: I'm on the ground. (The tornado sucks the dogs in.) Dog 3: Never mind. lol. (The tornado starts destroying Elmore, and thousands of people are panicking. Hot Dog: What the!? Dude! Stop- (Gets hit by a small rock.) Huh.. I had a weird dream where my brother took over elmore, and I fought him. And I was also being smart! Good thing that wont happen! :P (Gets hit by a giant boulder, which later flies away.) AAAAHHHH!!!!! Dr. Budar: Good thing he's gone! And as for you 4! I have a special surprise for you! Lilly: You won't get away with this, Budar.... Dr. Budar: I will soon. But first, I gotta take care of you.... Cobby Jr.: How will you do that... Dr. Budar: (Holds up what looks like a nerf gun.) See this? Anais: What? Will you squirt us to death? Psshhh.. Dr. Budar: No. But It does do something better. (Pulls trigger.) (A yellow beam shoots the kids, causing them to be paralyzed.) Dr. Budar: Yep. It makes you see your worst nightmare! Cool isn't it? (Nothing.) What? Nothing? Fine. Have it your way, but when I take over the world, You will be surprised! I won! I finally won!! HAHAHA! Lilly: ....(Weak.) Not..For...Long...(Breaks remote that Budar used to control Sullvan.) (The Tornado stops, causing everything to land, destroying Budar's lair.) Dr. Budar: MY LAIR!!! NOO!!!! (Sullvan starts glitching around.) Sullvan: Wha-wha-what's ha-ha-a-a-a-a-a-apen-n-n-n-ing-ing!!?? (One of the Gems lands, and a Dog lands next to it.) Dog: *Whimpers* AAAHH! MY WORM WILL KILL ME!!! (Runs away, pushing Sullvan into an explosion crate.) Of!! Uh.. Oops... (Sullvan lands on the crate, causing it to explode, which damage's Budar's lair even more.) Budar: AHH! STOP! THE CONTROL SWITCH THAT MAKES THE ROBOTS WORK IS DESTROYED! (All the Robots turn off, and Elmore turns back too normal.) Budar: ....(Head down.) *sigh* and.....here they come... Police: Sir. You are under arrest for destroying Elmore property, and kidnapping children We'll have to take you with us. Budar: Grr....I hate you guys...I will be back....(Leaves.) ( shows Dr.Budurs lair ) Martha: you kids did it! ( they cheer ) ( all the powers and abillities commes back ) Pac: i can talk! i can talk again! Lilly: ( laughs and hugs Pac happy ) Gumball: Sullvan, are you OK? Sullvan: ( glitching ) i-i-i-i do-ont thi-i-in-nk s-s-o-o-o! ( faints, but Hot Dog picks him up ) Hot Dog: dont worry, brother, we help you back! ( sees a button on the comeputer ) oh, what is this button do? ( pressing the button ) comeputer: you choosed, destroy robot planet. Hot Dog: ( pressing other buttons worried ) no! i didint do that choice! comeputer: you shoosed, destroy robot planet in one hour. all: WHAT!? Gumball: what did you do?! Hot Dog: oops! Cobby: we must go too Dr.Budurs ship,quickly! ( they run away and they hear the comeputer count the time and they finally found it ) comeputer: ( over whole Robot planet ) 12...11...10... Cobby: quickly! we need to go! ( they go in the ship ) comeputer: 9...8... Martha: ( goes to the front seat ) i take this! comeputer: 7...6... Lilly: wait! wheres Hot Dog and Sullvan?! Hot Dog: ( in Sullvan in his arms, running ) im here! comeputer: 5...4... Anais: hurry! HURRY! Hot Dog: im trying! ( runs and commes in the ship ) comeputer: 3...2... ( the door of the ship suddley opens and sucks out Hot Dog and Sullvan ) Hot Dog: AAAAAAAH! ( flies away ) Lilly: HOT DOG! SULLVAN! NO! ( tries to jump out and catch him, but Beckie holds back Lilly ) comeputer: 1...0...robot planet: destroy. ( robot planet destroys and Cymbio and Dogs looks in horror ) Lilly,Anais and Cobby Jr.: ( screaming ) SULLVAN! HOT DOG! NOOOOOO!!! ( they cry ) Beckie: no..just..no. Gumball: they both were so brave. Darwin: even Hot Dog where bit confusing sometimes, he was brave. ( they hear a knocking on the ships door ) Lilly: huh? ( opens it ) Hot Dog: ( who is holding the door ) umm...can i come in now? everyone: SULLVAN! HOT DOG! ( they cheer and they pick up Sullvan and Hot Dog ) Gumball: ( closes the ships door and picks up Sullvan for Hot Dog ) Lilly,Anais and Cobby Jr.: ( laughs and hugs Hot Dog happy ) Lilly: wait, what shall we do with Sullvan. Cobby: dont worry, we gonna help Sullvan when we get home. Anais: but...we did not get any powers in this adventure.. Lilly: Anais. Cobby Jr. it is not about the powers, its about helping eachoters. we are a team! that is whats matters. sure, we have no powers, but we is still part of the gang and we can still fight monsters, even sometimes it can get too dangerous. Cobby Jr.: well, maybe Lilly is right. Anais: we still have eachoters. Martha: anyways, lets go home! ( flies away with the ship ) ( at Elmore, fireworks is in the sky and everybody cheers over Cymbio and having a party ) Eloisa: ( commes ) we thank all Cymbio for saving our planets and now, we have Cymbio as Elmores heroes and gurdians. ( everyone cheers ) Lilly: how about me,Pac,Anais and Cobby Jr ? Eloisa: well, beacuse you little kids and puppy, you can fight togheter with them. Anais: YES! Hot Dog: ( commes ) where is Sullvan? Lilly: i think i know where he is. ( shows a place where Sullvan stands and watches the moon and Hot Dog,the youngest and Pac ) Pac: hey,Sullvan! whats up? Sullvan: well, i cant stop thinking about that Dr.Budur turned me into a monster.Guys...I'm sorry...I truly am...I didn't mean to scare you.....I wasn't always like this...I used to be the same as all of you....weak...happy....normal....but then...He took control...I'm so sorry, everyone...I love you all.....I couldn't help it....This is all my fault..... can you ever forgive me? Hot Dog: of course,brother! Pac: Dr.Budur is in jail now and im sure he is not gonna disturb us a looong time. Hot Dog: ( with derp eyes ) anyways, can we now go to the party and eat all the cookies now? Sullvan: ( chuckles, while dunk his back ) sure,Hot Dog,sure! Anais: come on! lets go! ( she goes away with Sullvan,Pac,Lilly and Cobby Jr. ) Hot Dog: ( derps away ) derpderpderpderpderpderpderpderpderp! the end! ( the credits song " it's been so long instrumental version " plays, while clips from the first part and this part commes ) written by: Agentpman1. edited by: Agentpman1,GumballFangirl123 and Rihanna609. songs: Super Mario Galaxy 2, abingdon boys school strenght, and it's been so long instrumental version. Thanks too: all the editors on this wiki, making season 1. ( wait, its not over! we shall see how Dr.Budur is doing! ) Dr.Budur: grr....this little kids will pay for this! i shall do a better plan so i can trick them again! ( yelling,while putting his fist up in the sky ) DO YOU HEAR THAT CYMBIO?! I SHALL DO MY REVENGE SOON AGAIN! police: shh! ( goes angry away ) Dr.Budur: but first i must get on a plan how to get out off here. dang it! what shall i do...( mumbling to himself and goes around in circles and ends the episode ) Epilogue: Sullvan: Ahh.. back to normal! Finally! (Ear glitches.) Oh come on... (Turns into his hypnotized form.) I wan't to finish the job..Hehehehe... (Back to normal.) .....Why couldn't have been Hot Dog? (The End!) Trivia this is the second time Hot Dog acts smart. For Some reason, Hot Dog's voice is different in the beginning of the episode. His voice his more ike a girl's. (This is most noticeable when he distracts the robot cops.) However, when he gets hit by a rock, his voice turns back to normal. Category:Episodes